


Свидетель

by JanetDi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Однажды в Дортмунде грабят банк.
Relationships: Jakub Błaszczykowski/Łukasz Piszczek, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 1





	Свидетель

**Author's Note:**

> автор очень уважает ~~благородного утконоса~~ Матса Хуммельса.

Во второй допросной третьего дня перегорела лампочка над входом. Гжегош обещал ее заменить, но потом на пятном этаже прохудилась проводка, и стало резко не до лампочки.  
А вот Роберту всегда было до лампочки! И до проводки, кстати, тоже. Еще в тамбуре, где кто-то всегда курил, несмотря на запрет, под потолком иволга свила гнездо, и во дворе грелся на солнышке роскошный рыжий котяра, которого подкармливали всем участком. Роберт тоже приносил ему из дома слегка приваренных куриных сердечек, но все равно бардака этого не одобрял.  
Он даже писал докладные записки на всякого рода крупные и мелкие прегрешения коллег, но никогда не отправлял начальству, а рвал на одинаковые кусочки. Роберт не был стукачом – просто природная склонность к порядку требовала выхода, учитывая творящийся вокруг него хаос.  
Вот и сейчас, сидя в крохотной комнатке, от которой вторую допросную отделяло только прозрачное с одной стороны стекло, он привычно составлял в голове очередную докладную «от инспектора федеральной полиции округа…», когда дверь в допросную отворилась, и туда вошли двое.  
Старшего инспектора Якуба Блащиковски Роберт узнал без труда, а вот лица второго, из-за сгоревшей лампочки, разглядеть сперва не удалось. Это потом уже он вышел на свет, и все рациональные мысли разом вылетели у Роберта из головы.  
– Это… это что такое? – почему-то вслух спросил он.  
– Это свидетель, – охотно пояснил ему неслышно подошедший сзади Лукаш Пищек, довольно потирая руки. – Утром банк ограбили, он мимо проходил, видел, как из запасной двери пара подозрительных типов со спортивными сумками садятся в арендованные фиаты. Память у него – феномен! Только, не понимаю, зачем ему в восемь утра в банк-то понадобилось идти – банки же с десяти работают?..  
У Роберта резко заболели все сломанные когда-то на этой проклятой работе кости.  
Он прекрасно знал, зачем этот особенно ценный свидетель поперся к банку так рано, и что делал до этого…  
– …рука, видите? Ушиб сильный, упал неудачно, а у меня клиника рядом, частная. Ну я пошел на процедуры, а до этого решил кофе выпить, кафе как раз напротив банка, вышел, знаете, подышать свежим воздухом… Что-что? Во-сколько, говорите? В семь-тридцать? А, это я еще дома был… Кто может подтвердить?..  
– В семь-тридцать в банке нажали тревожную кнопку, – пояснил Роберту Лукаш.  
– Ага, – вяло отозвался Роберт.  
– Да, – терпеливо повторил Якуб, рассматривая свидетеля с явным интересом. – Кто-то может подтвердить, что вы в семь тридцать были дома?  
– И даже в семь-пятьдесят, – радостно гоготнул свидетель, расплываясь в кривой ухмылке. – Ясно дело, может.  
– Надежный человек? – подыграл собеседнику Блащиковски.  
– Ну, – свидетель пожал плечами, и у Роберта, в дополнении к костям, заныли еще и зубы. – Это с какой стороны посмотреть… Хотя, мне кажется, со всех сторон надежный. Да вы знаете его, правда же!  
– Правда? – рассеяно спросил Якуб, делая пометки в протоколе.  
– Конечно! –отозвался свидетель в ответ. – Это ж Роберт! Роберт Левандовски. Вам же наверняка известно, что он сегодня опоздал!  
И они оба они синхронно повернули головы и посмотрели на зеркальное стекло допросной. Лукаш над ухом Роберта присвистнул.  
– Ну да, – сказал Роберт мрачно, рассматривая сквозь стекло радостно-улыбающегося свидетеля и удивленного до крайности Кубу. – Опоздал. В первый раз опоздал, что сразу огород городить. Подумаешь, опоздал. С кем не бывает?

– Итак, Марко Ройс.  
– Марко Ройс, – согласился Роберт, пялясь на собственные ногти.  
Куба по понятным причинам прервал допрос, оставив свидетеля легкомысленно болтать ногами и с интересом оглядываться по сторонам. Дверь, впрочем, он запер – скорее машинально, действуя согласно отработанному годами протоколу.  
Теперь они оба, и Пищек и Блащиковски, с интересом разглядывали Роберта, сидящего перед ними с отсутствующим видом.  
– Марко Ройс, который?.. – подбодрил его Лукаш.  
– Марко Ройс, 30 лет. Родился и вырос в Дортмунде. По профессии пианист. Недавно ушиб руку и теперь ходит на физиотерапию по утрам, – скучным голосом сообщил Роберт, а потом подумал, и зачем-то добавил. – А днем у него бассейн.  
Судя по всему, Лукаш с большим трудом сдерживался, чтобы не расхохотаться.  
– Проживает по адресу Оверхоффштрассе, дом два. Подтверждаю, что в семь-пятьдесят он был дома.  
– Возможно, нам будут нужны доказательства, – серьезно заметил Куба, обращаясь Лукашу. – Ну, кроме записи в журнале о том, что вот этот вот неблагодарный человек, который, оказывается, скрывает свою личную жизнь от друзей, а они ему по жизни только добра желают, опоздал.  
И тут все трое почему-то посмотрели на Марко сквозь стекло.  
Марко в этот момент отстукивал по столешнице какой-то замысловатый ритм здоровой рукой и, одновременно, корчил рожи в стекло, то ли забыв, что оно прозрачное, то ли специально.  
– Да-да, – энергично закивал головой Лукаш. – Доказательства! Честно говоря, даже при всей нелепости ситуации, мне сложно предположить, почему этот милый юноша проживает с тобой. Его выгнали из дома, а у тебя не закрыта статья «благотворительность» в этом месяце?  
Роберт прикрыл глаза.

– Я опоздаю. Ты же понимаешь, важно, чтобы я не опаздывал.  
– Ой, да заткнись. Все же знают, что ты всегда все делаешь вовремя!  
У него блестят губы, и светлый хохолок волос примят под забавным углом. У него на щеке след от подушки. От него пахнет яблочным соком и свежей марлей бинта. Он стоит, абсолютно нагой, облитый тусклым утренним светом, молочно-белым от густого утреннего тумана за окном, привалившись бедром к высокому барному стулу и смотрит исподлобья. Роберт хочет его так, что пальцы на ногах поджимаются.  
– Я должен идти.  
– Я вчера забрал твои кашемировые водолазки из химчистки.  
Роберт делает шаг вперед.

– Кто сейчас в банке? – спросил он, отчасти надеясь перевести тему.  
– Матс, – отозвался Лукаш машинально.  
– Но он же такой рассеянный, он всегда пропускает что-то важное!  
Лукаша, было довольно трудно сбить с намеченного пути.  
– Не увиливай, Роберт. Доказательства!  
Попытаться, впрочем, стоило, хотя эта попытка заранее была обречена на провал. Роберт поморщился и отогнул воротник своей водолазки, демонстрируя засос на шее, почти у самого плеча, который уже успел налиться впечатляющей синевой и, между прочим, немилосердно саднил.  
Это, конечно, ничего толком не доказывало, но для Лукаша и Кубы было достаточно.  
Лукаш длинно присвистнул, и в такт свисту запиликал рабочий телефон Кубы. Тот бросил взгляд на экран и мигом посерьезнел.  
– Матс говорит, что в этом деле что-то не стыкуется.  
– Они же нашли автомобили, – Лукаш быстро, по-кошачьи потянулся. – Странно. Что, просит приехать?  
– Да, – Блащиковски кивнул и быстро отстучал ответ. – Мы с Камилем съездим, а ты пока попробуй разговорить свидетеля. Роберт, ты…  
– Заинтересован, поэтому отстранен, – закончил за него Роберт. – Я знаю. Давай, хоть протокол допроса перебью, что ли…  
Куба хмыкнул, довольный тем, что не пришлось объяснять очевидное, и сунул ему планшет с листками.  
– На. И Гжегоша найди. Пусть он эту проклятую лампочку заменит уже наконец!

Матс стоял, подставив лицо скупому солнцу, и курил. Это делало его похожим на Джонни Деппа образца начала девяностых – острые скулы, темная щетина, задумчивый взгляд. Он, и правда, мог быть довольно рассеянным, и чаще всего Куба пользовался его способностью анализировать факты, но сегодня он оказался ближе всех к месту преступления, так что особенно выбирать не приходилось.  
– Как дела? – Камиль и Куба обменялись с Матсом короткими рукопожатиями.  
Матс неопределенно пожал плечами, потом тщательно затушил окурок, и выбросил его в ближайшую урну. Камиль был уверен, что курит Матс исключительно ради стиля, и Куба, честно говоря, был полностью с ним согласен.  
– Вон там видишь суетится мужик? Это Герр Шмидт, управляющий. Он встретил меня здесь, чуть ли не подпрыгивал, все твердил про ограбление, что деньги пропали, что теперь будет, всякую такую муть. А потом мы с Шюррле выцепили этого парнишку, Ройса, да? И он подтвердил, что видел двоих в куртках и со спортивными сумками, которые садились в тачки здесь, в переулке. Это запасной выход, на случай внештатных ситуаций. Дверь разблокируется автоматически, если пожар там, или еще какая хрень.  
– Ну, – кивнул Куба, пока не замечающий ничего странного.  
– Парень назвал номера тачек, в которые сели предполагаемые преступники, их нашли минут десять назад у въезда в тоннель, километрах в пятнадцати отсюда. Тачки в угоне, берлинские.  
– Ну, что странного-то?  
– Герр Шмидт очень разволновался. Я бы даже сказал, что он в панике. Это началось, когда патрульные передали инфу о машинах.  
– У человека банк ограбили, – Камиль пожал плечами. – Может, у него отложенный стресс?  
Матс покачал головой.  
– Тревожная кнопка сработала в семь-тридцать. Двери автоматически заблокировались.  
– Зажигалка возле датчика пожарной сигнализации?  
– Да, скорее всего. Но дело не в этом.  
– Матс! – поторопил Куба сослуживца.  
– В семь тридцать в операционном зале никого не было. Служащие приходят в банк к восьми, раньше их электронные ключи не могут открыть дверь. Охрана только электронная. Патрульные были здесь, как и положено по инструкции, в семь-сорок, но двери заблокировались, так что ждали администратора с мастер-ключом и полным доступом во все хранилища. Мы приехали в восемь-десять, герр Шмидт уже нас встретил, но он приехал только-только. А парень говорит, что жрал круассан и видел плохишей в пять минут девятого, то есть, когда вокруг полно полиции. У меня есть вопросы.  
– Как они прошли мимо патрульных, что они делали внутри после того, как включилась сигнализация и кто, черт возьми, нажал тревожную кнопку?! – Куба потер подбородок. – Задачка. А что с камерами?  
– А камеры вообще ничего подозрительного не показали: ни внутри, ни снаружи возле двери – ничего. Мы запросили материалы из заведений напротив, пока ждем. Герр Шмидт сначала орал, что их взломали, а потом затих и смотрит на меня как будто он болеет за «Реал Мадрид», а я – Лионель Месси. А еще этот белобрысый гад так смачно доедал свой круассан, что я теперь тоже жрать хочу!  
– Кто? – не понял Камиль.  
– Да этот… свидетель. Ройс, да?  
– Ты определенно не Лионель Месси, – утешил его Куба. – Сходи, перекуси, и заодно проверь их камеры наблюдения. Камиль, посмотри камеры и сервера в банке – не подключился ли к ним кто-нибудь. А я побеседую с герром Шмидтом.  
– Удачи, – бросил Матс ему в спину и поспешил к неприметному кафе напротив.

Пока Лукаш провожал Кубу, Роберт сделал кофе с молоком себе, а потом, подумав, еще латте в самой большой кружке, которую нашел среди чистых.  
Лукаш, вернувшийся с улицы, отряхнул рыжую шерсть с брюк и застал Роберта за сосредоточенным выкладыванием печенек по щербатому блюдцу в одному ему известном порядке.  
– Это для меня?  
– Это для Марека… для Марко, – Роберт поправился быстро и сделал вид, что не заметил улыбки Пищека. – Он же просто свидетель, так что может есть и пить. Пусть ест и пьет.  
– Ты так любишь, когда у него занят рот, – пошутил Лукаш.  
– Да, – ответил ему Роберт, не изменившись в лице. – Иди и отнеси ему.  
Лукаш, посмеиваясь, взял кружку и блюдце. Роберт отпер ему дверь, пропуская вперед, но не удержался, заглянув в допросную. Марко сидел на стуле с закрытыми глазами, машинально поглаживая туго забинтованную руку. При приближении Лукаша он встрепенулся, потянул носом воздух, открыл глаза и безошибочно углядел возле двери стоящего Роберта. Он коротко полыхнул кривоватой и шальной улыбкой, Роберт, смутившись, быстро закрыл дверь, а Лукаш безотчетно-отеческим жестом поставил на стол угощение.  
– Простите за задержку, герр Ройс.  
– Давайте просто Марко, – свидетель поерзал на стуле, разминая затекшие мышцы, сделал большой глоток из чашки и взял с блюдца печенюшку. – Роберт говорил, что большая часть его работы – это ожидание.  
Лукаш благосклонно кивнул, раскрывая свой планшет.  
– Хорошо, Марко. Меня зовут старший инспектор Лукаш Пищек, и сейчас мне нужно, чтобы вы как можно подробнее вспомнили события этого утра.  
– С самого утра? – переспросил Марко с чудесной смесью восторга и недоверия.  
Роберт, который слушал их в комнате через стекло, чуть не подавился своим кофе.  
– Разумеется с того самого момента, как вышли из дома, – посмеиваясь, отозвался Лукаш. Ему вдруг подумалось, что именно такой человек – открытый, искренний, простой и легкий нужен был зануде-Роберту, чтобы почувствовать себя счастливым.  
– Я вышел в семь-пятьдесят пять, – Марко запил печенье кофе, облизнулся и задумался, явно восстанавливая события в памяти. – Роберт уехал, я немного прибрался и пошел завтракать. Моя клиника открывается в девять, у меня первая запись, я как раз успеваю перекусить и почитать твиттер перед там, как идти облучаться… ну или что они мне там делают, не знаю. Мне нужно поскорее залечить руку, я в тур уезжаю через месяц – нельзя прекращать репетиции, понимаете? Короче, я сел, заказал завтрак с круассаном, написал Роберту, что я дошел, а он отписался, что на работе. Я посмотрел – было восемь-пятнадцать, еще подумал, что прилетит ему. Ну, за опоздание. Ему кстати, не прилетело, нет? Очень стыдно, это я виноват.  
– Не прилетело, – заверил его Лукаш, делая быстрые пометки на типовой временной шкале. – У нас вообще нет строгого учета времени, мы взрослые люди и вполне можем построить свой рабочий день так, как считаем нужным. Ну, в пределах разумного, конечно.  
Марко торжествующе улыбнулся, а Роберт закатил глаза, предчувствуя, что теперь он будет выходить из дома тогда, когда Марко посчитает нужным. Ну, по крайней мере тогда, когда Марко будет дома...

Марко запускает руки ему в волосы, направляя, и Роберт плотнее сжимает губы. Ему нравится член Марко. Ему нравится вот так глубоко пропускать его в горло на выдохе, слегка ласкать кончиком языка головку на вдохе. Роберт никогда не думал, что станет докой в технике минета, и вот поди же ты – сосет как миленький. Сосет и смотрит вверх, и видит, как темнеют от приближающегося оргазма глаза Марко, как его лицо искажается, как плотно сжимаются губы.  
Это отдельное наслаждение – не контролировать, но дарить, щедро, полно, бесконтрольно, потому как что еще может заставить Роберта опуститься на колени вместо того, чтобы спешить по делам?  
Только любовь.  
Марко напрягается, тихонько стонет и кончает Роберту в рот, а потом опускается, оседает рядом, и целует, слизывая соленые капли из уголка рта.  
– Спасибо. Спасибо, что выбираешь меня.  
Роберт пожимает плечами и идет в ванную – стоит почистить зубы, а потом уже спешить по делам.

– И вдруг вижу, что из переулка напротив выезжает машина. Я уже неделю хожу так, там обычно пусто, ну вот и обратил внимание. А номера запомнил просто так, я почти всегда запоминаю сочетание букв и цифр, это профессиональное – у меня довольно разнообразный концертный тур, так что многое я просто помню. Мужики вышли, у них сумки с собой спортивные были. Там рядом бассейн, он очень рано начинает работать, в общем-то ничего подозрительного нет в людях, которые решили поплавать до работы… Ну, короче, они уехали, а почти сразу после них появились копы.  
Телефон Лукаша звякнул принятым сообщением, Пищек машинально смахнул сообщение и, нахмурившись, вчитался. Марко сделал очередной глоток из кружки, украдкой глядя на часы.  
«Бассейн» – подумал Роберт. Достал свой телефон, посмотрел на сообщение в общем чате и нахмурился тоже. Беспокойство, липкое и гадкое, он почувствовал где-то в пищеводе.  
Лукаш извинился перед Ройсом и вышел к нему.  
– Не сходится, – покачал он головой, кивая на экран смартфона, куда Матс прислал свой тайминг. – Роберт, во сколько точно ты сегодня вышел из дома?

Герр Шмидт – невысокий человек с очками на кончике крючковатого носа, на взгляд Якуба излишне драматизировал.  
Рассказывая о событиях утра – как на его телефон пришло оповещение о нажатии тревожной кнопки, как он собирался, разбудив фрау Шмидт, как ехал, не вполне разбирая дорогу, как встретил охранника, сонного и растерянного детину, как дал ему пощечину, как бросился проверять хранилище и обнаружил замок взломанным, электронику отключенной, а хранилище – пустым, и весь рассказ сопровождался заламыванием рук, дрожанием голоса и проклятиями, извергаемыми в сторону этих негодяев. Внятного объяснения, как это могло случиться вообще у герра Шмидта не было.  
Когда они, наконец, спустились в хранилище, у Кубы невыносимо разболелась голова. Камиль, подключившийся со своим ноутбуком к системе безопасности банка, кивнул ему и углубился в экран. Рядом топтался хмурого вида паренек в растянутом свитере – системный администратор.  
Группа криминалистов во главе с Войцехом, с мрачными шуточками обрабатывали все доступные поверхности, надеясь отыскать если не отпечатки пальцев, то хотя бы частичку ДНК преступников.  
– Я могу? – Куба кивнул на дверь хранилища.  
– Да, все готово, – Войцех кивнул. – А мы пойдем займемся ячейками.  
– Ячейками? – встрепенулся герр Шмидт. – Почему ячейками?  
– Так их тоже хорошенько перетряхнули, – Войцех, довольно меланхоличный настроенный из-за того, что у него сорвался выходной, почесал кончик носа.  
– Нас ограбили! – взвизгнул герр Шмидт, и шарахнулся в сторону индивидуальных ячеек.  
– Все верно, поэтому мы здесь, – согласился Блащиковски, переглядываясь с Камилем. Все это время поведение управляющего было хоть и утомительным, но вполне понятным, но вот сейчас оно перешло все границы объяснимого.  
Куба вспомнил слова Матса, и вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что герр Шмидт как будто бы сперва был рад ограблению, только притворяясь убитым горем, а вот сейчас впал в отчаяние по-настоящему.  
Он стоял, нелепо скрестив ноги, словно из него вынули все кости и с животным ужасом наблюдал за тем, как Войцех обрабатывает специальным раствором панель кодового замка у входа в зал с ячейками.  
Куба уже догадывался, что ни отпечатков, ни следов ДНК не найдут, но протокол есть протокол, и он, мягко взяв герра Шмидта под локоть, повел его наверх, в операционный зал.  
– Вы вчера закрывали банк?  
– Да. Да-да, я, как обычно.  
– Расскажите мне, пожалуйста, как это у вас обычно происходит.  
Герр Шмидт, глядя в одну точку, начал говорить ничего не выражающим голосом.  
Он как раз описывал процедуру сдачи отчетности операционистами, когда телефон Кубы зазвонил. Блащиковски увидев, что это Лукаш, извинился перед собеседником, и поспешил ответить – на звонки этого абонента он отвечал всегда.  
– Пищчу?  
– У нас проблемы.

– Я вышел из двери своей квартиры в семь пятьдесят, – сказал Роберт, глядя Лукашу прямо в глаза. Он сидел прямо, словно проглотил палку, и лицо его оставалось строгим и серьезным, как всегда.  
Лукаш покачал головой.  
– Тогда твой парень врет. Леви, скажи на милость, как давно ты его знаешь?  
Роберт дернулся, как от удара.  
– Ты, наверное, думаешь, что я переспал с ним на первом свидании, а потом притащил домой, потому что устал от одиночества, а это был первый человек, который смог хоть как-то увлечь меня, пусть и своей непоследовательностью? Честно говоря, примерно так все и случилось: мы перепихнулись в туалете какого-то идиотского бара, едва я только узнал его имя. Проблема состоит в том, Пищчу, это было восемь лет назад. И за эти восемь лет мы прошли вместе довольно многое. У нас не всегда совпадают графики, он востребованный музыкант, и, бывает, я не вижу его месяцами. Наша работа тоже не предполагает, что вечером я буду встречать его в фартуке на голое тело с запеченным окороком на столе. И характер у меня не сахар, а у него, между прочим, и подавно! Но я познакомил его со своими родителями три года назад, мы съехались, я люблю его и хочу состариться с ним, засыпая под второй концерт Рахманинова, и не видя во сне все те ужасы, с которыми нам приходится сталкиваться ежедневно. Я отправился на работу в семь пятьдесят, а он, наверняка, в семь пятьдесят пять тоже вышел из дома. Спроси консьержа, в конце концов, посмотри камеры наблюдения, подними записи из кафе. В конце концов, это ограбление банка, черт возьми! Если что-то не сходится, почему бы не проверить банк, а не нас?!  
– Мы потом поговорим о том, что ты уже восемь лет как трахаешься с каким-то мужиком и ничего нам не сказал, – пообещал ему Лукаш строго.  
– Если бы мне нужен был совет, я бы обратился к гуглу, мамочка – огрызнулся Роберт.  
Лукаш фыркнул, и повернулся к стеклу.  
– Что?  
Марко Ройс, свидетель по делу ограбления банка, не сидел на своем стуле, не пил приготовленный для него кофе, не ел печенья – он копался в замочной скважине, хотя это и было плохо видно из-за перегоревшей лапочки.  
– Что?!  
– Кретин!  
Роберт коротко выругался сквозь зубы и рванулся вслед за Пищеком в узкий коридор. Они успели только увидеть, как белобрысый затылок скрывается за поворотом, Лукаш заорал «держите его», а Роберт так и остался стоять в коридоре.  
Лукаш вернулся через несколько минут.  
– Сбежал через заднюю дверь. Надел кепку доставщика пиццы, ребята его и пропустили.  
– А я всегда говорил, что у нас тут бардак. – мстительно заметил Роберт, вздохнул и зашел в допросную, тихо притворив за собой дверь.  
Лукаш сейчас его отчаянно ненавидел: за весь этот цирк с конями, парнями, ограблениями, бесконечными докладными записками и, особенно, за безукоризненное знание протокола.  
Пищек, разглядывая бесстрастного Роберта за стеклом, достал телефон, чтобы позвонить Кубе.  
Ситуация вышла из под контроля, и не один Роберт бесился, когда переставал все контролировать.

Куба выслушал сухой и сжатый рассказ Лукаша, емко выразил свое отношение к происходящему одним словом, пообещал перезвонить и приехать как можно скорее. Что-то явное, отчетливое, лежащее на поверхности ускользало от его внимания, и нужно было только сосредоточиться, чтобы все понять.  
Герр Шмидт продолжал бубнить у него над ухом, а Куба, машинально переставлял выстроенные в порядке от меньшего к большему флажки страховых компаний, стараясь и так и эдак сложить находящиеся в его распоряжении факты.  
Размышления прервали подошедшие Камиль и Матс.  
– Этот пацан знает толк в еде, – сообщил Хуммельс. – Круассаны огонь! В кофейне, кстати, его уже запомнили, он неделю сюда ходит примерно в одно и то же время. Всегда берет круассан с сыром, апельсиновый сок и кофе без кофеина. Здоровье бережет, наверное, паршивец. На записи с камеры, которая работает на зал он есть, а вот с камерной, которая направлена на переулок опять какие-то чудеса – ни машины, ни людей, ничего. Я еще смотался до больницы, она тут в двух шагах – его все еще ждут на физиотерапию. Мне сказали, что герр Ройс удивительно приятный пациент. На камерах с больницы за последние семь дней он тоже есть.  
Куба подавил разочарованный стон. Не смотря на то, что парень сразу ему понравился, было бы проще и понятнее, если бы он оказался хоть как-то в этом замешан.  
– А я проверил кодовый замок. Там довольно навороченная система, электроникой нашпиговано вообще все! Короче, кроме кодового замка, датчики движения вмонтированы в пол и в стены, и фиксируют любую активность в хранилище. Фишка в том, что сегодня утром кто-то только открыл дверь, а вот внутрь не совался.  
– Что? – не понял Куба.  
– Сегодня утром, где-то в семь-двадцать, кто-то открыл дверь в хранилище. Ввели мастер-код, но не герра Шмидта, а универсальный, который используется, если систему нужно перезагрузить принудительно.  
– Это могли сделать удаленно? – Матс с вежливой благосклонностью наблюдал за притихшим герром Шмидтом, который потихоньку зеленел, прислушиваясь к их разговору.  
– Могли, – кивнул Камиль. – Но дверь оснащена еще и механическим замком, который не открыть, так сказать, без рук, так что кто-то здесь все-таки был. Он открыл дверь в хранилище, потом навел шороху в зале с ячейками – мы не знаем, пропало ли что-нибудь, потому что это частные владения, и о содержимом ячеек известно только владельцам, но, судя по всему, там тоже ничего не украли – Войцех говорит: открыта одна-единственная дверца, а бумаги на полу – просто разорванные газеты. Отпечатков, разумеется, нет. Потом наш неизвестный в семь-тридцать нажимает кнопку тревоги в операционном зале, в семь-тридцать три выходит через заднюю дверь (электроника почему-то на нем сработала, а уже потом заблокировалась) и пропадает в тумане еще до приезда патрульных.  
– У меня снова есть вопрос, – поднял руку Матс.  
– Выходит, что хранилище уже было пустым сегодня утром? – Куба наклонил голову, с интересом рассматривая управляющего.  
Герр Шмидт сдернул с носа очки и разрыдался.

Роберт сидел во второй допросной, методично рвал на мелкие кусочки какую-то бумаги со стола и мысленно составлял рапорт об увольнении со службы, когда Куба и Лукаш с постными лицами вошли к нему.  
На столе стояла пластиковая бутылка с водой, наполовину полная. Пищек мог поклясться, что еще утром ее тут не было.  
– Марко оставил, – пояснил Роберт, не дожидаясь вопроса.  
– Об этом мы поговорим позже, – пообещал ему Лукаш. – А сейчас, дорогой друг, расскажи нам, почему на официальном сайте уважаемого журнала «Партнер» час назад вышла статья о финансовых махинациях одного знакомого тебе банка, в статье удивительно едко разоблачаются связи администрации с кубинской мафией, журналисты атакуют банк, а мы уже здесь – сработали, так сказать, на опережение. Герр Шмидт, кстати, в первой допросной дает признательные показания.  
– Матсу и Камилю, – добавил Куба. – Матс его завораживает, хоть он и не Лионель Месси.  
– Очевидно, что Матс – не Лионель Месси, – меланхолично заметил Роберт, продолжая рвать бумажки.  
– Леви, – Лукаш мягко, как душевнобольному, улыбнулся. – Леви, скажи нам, где твой парень.  
– Понятия не имею, – отозвался Роберт. – Должен сидеть здесь.  
– Извини-извини-извини, – в допросную ворвался Марко Ройс, которого, к счастью, не успели объявить в федеральный розыск. На нем была кепка с логотипом местной доставки, а в руках – четыре огромные коробки из-под пиццы. – Марио не отвечал, я боялся, что его срубит, а Юрген должен был получить материалы вовремя, чтобы все успеть. А пароль от сервера только у Марио, ну в общем… А потом закрутилось, они уже едут, кстати. Господа, вы дадите эксклюзивный комментарий одному уважаемому изданию?  
– Я тебе сейчас по шее дам! – веско сообщил ему Куба. – Как ты прошел?  
– Ну пицца же! С анчоусами, с пепперони, и большая вегетарианская для пана Крыховяка, нам очень жаль, что ему приходится чинить проводку, но его надо было отвлечь.  
– Что? – не понял Блащиковски.  
Дверь тихонько отворилась и во вторую допросную вошел невысокий человек в черной худи. Он приподнялся на цыпочки и ловко вкрутил лампочку над входом.  
– Ебанет же!  
– Его не ебанет, – подал голос Роберт, наполовину скрытый коробками из-под пиццы. – Он и так ебанутый, куда уж больше-то.  
– Это Марио, – сияя, представил новоприбывшего Ройс.  
– Бардак у нас, конечно, – Лукаш рассмеялся.  
Роберт посмотрел на него своим фирменным взглядом «я же говорил», но тут же переключился на Марко.  
– Ты отменил бассейн?  
– Да, не волнуйся. Все в порядке.  
– Мне кажется, вы должны нам историю. Но за пиццу спасибо, конечно, – Куба присел на стул приглашающе кивнул выглядящему немного смущенным Марио.  
– Да, пожалуй стоит рассказать, пока Юрген не приехал, – себе под нос пробормотал он. – Ну, в общем…

Марио был давним другом Марко и специалистом по безопасности сетей. Он проводил внутренний аудит, стандартную техническую проверку, когда обнаружил в сети одного из Дортмундских банков уязвимость. Крошечная лазейка позволяла внедриться в систему безопасности одного из филиалов, и совершенно безнаказанно управлять всей автоматикой внутри. Марио собрался было устранить проблему, когда заметил, что из хранилища вывозят всю наличность – мрачные латиноамериканцы и невысокий нервный тип выключили все камеры, кроме одной, хитро-запрятанной, и Марко увидел, как грабят банк. Он, конечно, сразу направил рапорт начальству, те запросили банк, но в банке ответили, что все штатно, никаких проблем нет, и мальчик, наверное, перетрудил свои гениальные мозги. Подсунуть запись с камер Марко не мог – специальная, не позволяющая создавать удаленные копии система, давала возможность скачать видео только с сервера непосредственно банка, а проникнуть внутрь Марио не хватило бы подготовки.  
Ситуация возмущала Марио, душа требовала справедливости, и руки чесались как-то наказать мерзавцев. Нужно было привлечь внимание полиции, и там, Марио был уверен, они раскопают, в чем дело. Анонимные сообщения отпадали – нужно было действовать наверняка. Как-то вечером он рассказал об этой истории своему другу и поделился своими соображениями. Марко сидел дома и маялся бездельем. Нет, он регулярно ходил утром на физиотерапию, а днем в бассейн, но репетировать ему было нельзя – врачи настоятельно рекомендовали беречь руку, а Роберт целыми днями пропадал на работе.  
Марко и придумал этот, местами идиотский, надо сказать, план – инсценировать ограбление, которое на самом деле состоялось, передать данные внутреннего аудита в прессу и ждать, когда же случится закономерный взрыв.  
Марио, который брешь в системе безопасности только, фигурально выражаясь, прикрыл ветошью, отключил электронику, Марко который ожидал приезда копов, охотно подтвердил факт ограбления, а дальше было дело техники… ну, вернее уже не техники – а людей, которые умеют докапываться до истины – это Марко знал по рассказам Роберта.  
Лукаш и Куба слушали внимательно, мысленно отсеивая словесную шелуху. В целом они более-менее поняли общую картину, однако множество белых пятен все еще не давали покоя им обоим.  
– Все равно не сходится, – Лукаш покачал головой. – Кто открыл дверь в хранилище? Кто нажал тревожную кнопку? Откуда, в конце концов взялись две угнанные машины под мостом, номера которых ты нам так любезно подсказал, а?  
Куба вдруг вскинулся, вспомнив расставленные по размеру флажки в банке – ответ-то, оказывается, все это время был у него прямо под носом.  
– Роберт!  
– Ну что Роберт! Целый день сегодня – Роберт то, Роберт это… Говорил же – не надо огород городить, ну опоздал и опоздал, правда же.  
Марко посмотрел на возмущенного, нахохлившегося Роберта и взял его за руку.  
– Это все я.  
– Да вас бы поймали в первые же десять секунд! – вяло попытался возмутиться оскорбленный в лучших чувствах Левандовски. – Робингуды херовы. И кто вообще виноват, что тебе вот всегда проще дать, чем объяснить, почему нет?!  
Куба с Лукашем переглянулись. Обычно, в полицию идут по разным причинам, и причиной Роберт была его почти фанатичная приверженность правилам, абстрактной, высшей справедливости. Он никогда бы не поддержал эту идиотскую выходку, не верь он всей душей что так – правильно, что так – нужно, что это – важно. Впрочем, наверняка была еще одна причина, почему все это и произошло. Эта причина криво ухмылялась, лучилась довольствием, и, между прочим, принесла пиццу.  
– Остается решить, что же нам делать с твоим протоколом допроса, герр свидетель, – Блащиковски махнул на рукой на протокол, прекрасно понимая, что вот сейчас стоит дело тихонечко замять.  
– Протокол допроса… – Роберт с сомнением посмотрел на горку рваных бумажек прямо перед собой. – Какой протокол, Куба? Я совсем не понимаю, о чем ты…

Матс и Камиль закончили допрос герра Шмидта и отвели его в камеру предварительного заключения. Обвинения ему предъявили по статье «мошенничество в особо крупных размерах». Хотя адвокаты банка уже спешили в участок, проку от них, Лукаш не сомневался, не будет никакого. Куба давал комментарий по делу редактору журнала «Партнер », Марио во дворе играл к котом, Марко во второй допросной с аппетитом уплетал пиццу с анчоусами, а Лукаш и Роберт сидели в комнатке у стекла и пили кофе.  
– А из квартиры ты как сбежал? Консьерж видел, что ты уходишь в семь-пятьдесят. Но в семь двадцать ты, получается, уже был в банке.  
– Через окно, – Роберт пожал плечами. – Я оттуда еще давно камеру отвернул, когда Марко заимел привычку устраивать мне романтические ужины, а перед соседями светиться не хотел. Мы же оба думали, что это несерьезно все.  
Кусочек помидора испачкал Марко нос, и тот сосредоточенно его оттирал.  
– Ты поставил свою карьеру, репутацию, да свободу наконец, на кон, ради желания этого человека наказать плохих парней, – заметил Лукаш. – Если я что-то понимаю в «серьезности», то это проходит в графе «очень».  
Роберт не стал отвечать на это замечание.  
– В общем, я все сделал в банке под присмотром Марио, он же подменил записи камер слежения. Машины с берлинскими номерами я нашел еще вчера, вернее, их нашел Матс и просмотрел в отчете, а я просто аккуратно вытащил их из его файла и приберег ненадолго. В общем, я вернулся домой через окно, переоделся, но…задержался немного, – Роберт смущенно потер шею. – Адреналин, понимаешь? Да и вообще.  
В допросную заглянул Гжегош, увидел, что лампочка горит, почесал в затылке, а потом присоединился к Марко за поеданием пиццы.  
– Помнишь, меня подстрелили три года назад? – вдруг сказал Роберт хрипло, словно через силу. – Он прервал тур и прилетел сюда из Австралии. Сутки не спал. Я, как от наркоза отошел, его первым увидел – осунувшийся, серый, совсем не улыбается. Плакал. Я не видел, но знаю. А потом, как врачи разрешили, увез меня на реабилитацию в Чехию. Городок маленький, тихий. Скука там, конечно, смертная, но врачи очень хорошие, да и от Дортмунда и близко и далеко одновременно. Он при мне тогда почти полгода был, а мне сил иногда не хватало чтобы поссать сходить, ну и характер у меня… ты знаешь. Нет, нет, ты не думай, мне не кажется, что я ему должен. Просто я именно тогда понял, как сильно он меня любит, и как сильно я люблю его. Ну и с тех пор как-то просто все стало: есть вещи, важные для меня, есть вещи, важные для него, а есть вещи, важные для нас обоих, и со всем этим мы справляемся вместе. Понимаешь?  
Лукаш мог бы тоже ему много чего рассказать – в ответ на откровенность он готов был поделиться своими историями о сходных ситуациях (не касающихся, конечно, уголовных преступлений), но сейчас это Роберту было не нужно.  
– Я понимаю, – сказал ему Пищек просто.  
И Роберт удовлетворенно вздохнул.

Юрген посадил засыпающего Марио в свой большой внедорожник и увез домой. Куба решил для собственного душевного спокойствия не уточнять, что это за дом и где он находится. Парни постепенно расходились – кто домой, кто в кабак, кто по другим делам. Матс курил у входа в участок, и делал это, как всегда, очень красиво. Толстый рыжий кот потерся о ноги Кубы, требовательно мяукнув.  
– Бандит, – Блащиковски доподлинно знал, что ему перепало часть анчоусов с пиццы Марко, кот махнул хвостом – «стоило попытаться» – и ушел дремать в укромный уголок.  
Из задней двери вышел Лукаш, с лица которого не сходило крайне задумчивое выражением лица.  
– Как мы это пропустили?  
Куба понял его без слов.  
– Я вот был занят, у меня есть оправдание.  
– И кем это ты был так занят? – ехидно уточнил Лукаш, кивая Матсу на прощание.  
– Тобой.  
– Льстец.  
– Ни капельки.  
Роберт мог бы сейчас обрушить на них всю мощь своего негодования: и за незакрытую дверь в служебные помещения, и за неуставные отношения, и еще много за что, но Роберт жарко и жадно целовал Марко во второй допросной, прижимая его спиной к зеркальному стеклу и, если честно, все остальное ему было просто до лампочки!


End file.
